


A Daisy Trip

by makinlovetomyvibes



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Comedy, Drama class assignment, Drugs, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Short play, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinlovetomyvibes/pseuds/makinlovetomyvibes
Summary: Set in New Orleans, 1948, all Carol wants in the world is to own a flower shop. She strikes a deal with a "candy" salesman named High Fructose to help buy her a flower shop. What she doesn't know, is that High Fructose might be selling more than just innocent candies. Flower shop/Drug dealer trope."High Fructose: Did you bring what I asked for?Minion: Yeah I got it right here, High Fructose. (pulls a bottle out of his pocket) Corn Syrup?"





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this was just a fun story I wrote with two other students for an assignment. The jokes are bad but they make me laugh and the story was just too interesting to just turn in and forget about, so let me know if you enjoyed it!

**Scene 1**

_ Setting: Brisk day, French quarter in New Orleans during the winter of 1948. _

_ Carol stands at a bulletin board in front of Town Hall. She looks distressed as she searches for building leases.  _

_ Then a man (High Fructose) approaches her  _

High Fructose: Hello there miss, what’s got you in the navy blues? Cheer up, you should smile more.

C: Well, I’ve had better days.  ( _ polite smile _ )

HF: I understand, better days only exist in my dreams  _ (tips his hat) _

C: Well, I’m sorry. I hope both of our days to get better.

_ (Carol turns away, hoping to end the conversation. High Fructose persists, and starts asking questions.)  _

HF: I see you’ve been taking a look at the availables, what for? Only big dreamers look at the availables.

C: Oh, it’s just a little thing I’m interested in. 

HF: A building seems too big for ”just a little thing”. Would you let me take a guess?

C: No, that’s okay. I’m sure you have many things to do.

HF: Can’t say that I have. A door to door salesman has all day to do nothing.

C: Well, I must concede. I’ve had a dream for a long time of opening my own flower shop, but times are hard, and I simply haven’t had a good opportunity. All of these buildings cost more than I can ever hope to afford. 

HF: Have you ever considered maybe purchasing one with an investor? 

C: I can’t say I have, but I am listening.

HF: I have a proposition for you, with a little story too. When I was a young lad, my mother made the sweetest candies in her shop. When she passed, she left me the recipe for her candies and her company. She wanted me to bring the same joy that she brought to as many people as possible. I couldn’t run the company though, so I was forced to close it. Now her candy is no longer being sold and enjoyed. 

C: That’s a sad story, but I don’t see what that has to do with me. 

HF: Well, my new friend, I propose we work together! I help you get that available you want, while you sell my candy along with the flowers. You scratch my back I scratch yours.

C: That is a lot of money to offer to a complete stranger. There has to be strings attached, right?

HF: I wouldn’t offer something this big if I didn’t believe in you and your shop. My mom would be proud if her candy recipe were sold in a place where someone else’s dreams were coming true. I just want you to sell my candy and the front of your store. Nothing too big, just a few of High Fructose’s Honey Taffies.  _ (High Fructose pulls out a bag of candy) _

C: Okay, this is the building that I want.  _ (Carol points out a building on the board)  _ If you can purchase this building for me, and supply enough money for me to purchase all of my starting supplies, then we have a deal. 

HF: Meet me the day after tomorrow in the morning, and I will give you the keys and money for your startup costs. ( _ holds out his hand)  _ My words are a promise.

_ (Carol and High Fructose shake hands) _


	2. Act Two

**Scene 1**

_(_ _Carol is in her new shop in the French Quarter, arranging flowers when High Fructose comes in with a box of candy)_

HF: Carol my dear, how’s business?

C: Business has been going well, at least for a new shop.

HF: I brought my first batch of candy ( _lifting a box onto the counter_ )

C: That’s wonderful, I found a great way to sell them with the flowers! They’re arrangements of a dozen flowers with a bag of five candies in each assortment.

HF: I see, very nice. I can’t wait to see people enjoying the candy the way that my mother always wanted.

C: I’m sure she’s very proud of you. I know the candy will sell very well. _(Carol picks up an assortment to put candy into)_

HF: I hope that you’re right. I’ll leave you to it; you seem to have everything covered. ( _walking toward door_ )

C: I’ll see you later, High Fructose.

_(High Fructose exits)_

**Scene 2**

_(Carol is busy in the shop, there are a few customers milling around, and two are in line to talk to Carol)_

Customer 1: Hello, I just have to tell you that my daughter loved the arrangement that I purchased for her last weekend. I love this shop and will definitely be recommending you to all of my friends. Now, would you happen to have any winter themed arrangements? I need one for my table.

C: Yes, there are some over in that corner _(Carol points) (Customer 1 heads in that direction)_

_(Customer 2 steps up)_

C: Hi, how can I help you today?

Customer 2: Yes, I was in here last week and purchased one of your candy arrangements. I gave the candy to my son, and afterwards he seemed to be acting strange. Now, it may just be a normal thing, he is only five after all, and no one really understands why that particular age behaves oddly, but I did remember that I gave him that candy and I wanted to let you know.

C: What makes you think that he was acting strange?

C2: Well, he was off the walls, and absolutely refused to sleep at bedtime. He kept talking as if he were seeing imaginary things too. I thought that his eyes may have looked a bit purple, but I couldn’t tell because he refused to sit still.

C: That’s strange, I have never heard of any candy causing that. It may just be that childhood energy. I wish that I still had some of that energy. _(Carol laughs and shrugs it off, thinking nothing of the situation)_

C2: I recommend you talk to your supplier, it may be nothing, but you definitely need know if something is going on. I like your flowers, but I certainly won’t buy the candy again.

_(Customer 2 exits, Carol shrugs it off)_

**Scene 3**

_(Scene begins in the shop again, Carol is arranging Valentine’s Day bouquets, High Fructose Enters)_

HF: Good Morning, Carol, I trust that you’re doing well?

C: Hello Mr. Fructose, Yes, I am. These Valentines Day flowers are selling faster than I can make them, and the candy as well.

HF: _(ecstatic)_ I brought in a few more batches of honey taffies. ( _lifting box onto counter_ ) I even made a few new candies just for this Valentine’s Day. I am so happy to know that they are selling well and that people are enjoying them! I’ll see you next time Carol.

_(High Fructose exits)_

**Scene 4**

_(Uncle Fred and Carol are in the shop catching up)_

C: So Uncle Fred, how have you been doing?

Fred: I’m good, me and Bertha are planning on maybe vacationing in Florida this summer.

C: Oh! Do you think you’re up for that? With your leg and all?

Fred: I only live once Carol! I don’t want to die bored to death. I will go to Florida one leg or no legs at all.

_(Customer enters, Carol goes to speak to him, and then returns to Fred, slightly distraught)_

C: I was just talking to another customer who was complaining about these candies! I won’t eat them myself, and I have no idea why people are having problems with them. That’s the sixth complaint I’ve received this week!

Fred: If they’re that bad, why sell them? It’s not like your life depends on little honey balls.

C: The entire reason that I was able to buy the shop is because of a man named High Fructose. He told me that if I agreed to sell his candy, he would pay my expenses until the shop started making enough money for me to cover it on my own. If I stop selling them, I’m afraid that I’ll lose the shop.

Fred: That’s definitely a conundrum there, kid. Besides, the candy can’t be that bad. _(Fred picks up a candy from the box on the counter and eats it)_

C: High Fructose is a very powerful man, Uncle Fred. I would be very afraid if I ever double crossed him. _(Carol pauses and decides to move on to lighter topics)_ So, what are you and Aunt Bertha planning to do in Florida?

Fred: Seeing some of the relatives, some old friends, fishing, maybe even….Woah, I feel like I could run a marathon right now

C: Did you take too much of your blood pressure medication again?

F:( _starts to pace, or hop_ ) Carol, have you always been a turtle? And why is the president looking at us through the window? I didn’t vote for you, you old coot! _(starts shaking his fist at a flower pot_ )

_(Carol is concerned, but does not fully understand what is going on)_

C: Uncle Fred, I think you took too much medicine!

Fred: Nonsense! I never felt more yellow in my life, turtle!

C: _(grabs Fred’s arm and begins pulling him towards a chair)_ Come on Uncle Fred, you need to sit down.

_(After Fred sits down, Carol looks into his eyes and realizes that they are purple)_

Fred: You’ll never catch me alive copper! _(He starts giggling, becoming sleepy)_

_(Carol is worried and in shock, she picks up a phone and calls a doctor)_

C: Hello, operator? My name is Carol and I need to speak to a doctor. _(Carol waits for a few seconds)_ Yes, my uncle has eaten some candy and is having very strange symptoms. He had a sudden energy spike and then began hallucinating, and his eyes are purple! _(Carol listens to the voice on the phone for a minute)_ Okay, thanks, I will.

C: _(Talking to herself)_ I don’t know what in the world is going on, but something is definitely wrong with this candy.

**Scene 5**

_(Carol is sitting in the back of the shop, reading a newspaper, her friend Alice is sitting across from her)_

C: _(gasps)_ Alice! Did you read about the new drug that is supposedly “sweeping New Orleans”? It’s called Wonk, and it doesn’t mention the symptoms, but apparently it’s highly illegal and incredibly dangerous. I would absolutely hate to encounter it.

Alice: Oh, I’ve heard of that! It was all over Texas last year. The symptoms are some of the strangest I’ve ever heard of!

C: What are they?

Alice: It starts with an energy spike, then hallucinations kick in, and then their eyes turn purple!

C: Purple eyes?!

_(Carol is worried and shocked, as she realizes that these symptoms match those of her candy)_

_(Alice stands up to leave)_

Alice: Yeah, it’s crazy! Anyway, it’s been nice visiting with you today, Carol, but I’ve got to head out. My husband will be home anytime, and I’d like to have dinner on the table when he gets there.

C: Thanks for coming over, it was nice to see you too. We should get together again sometime soon, maybe next week?

Alice: I would love that! I’ll see you soon, Carol!

( _Alice exits)_

**Scene 5**

_(Carol is now struggling with the moral dilemma of High Fructose’s drugged candy, and what she should do about it. She closes shop early, and begins trying to talk it out.)_

C: _(Talking to her cat, Ferp)_ I just don’t know what to do, Ferp. I know that what High Fructose is doing is wrong, but if I turn him in, then what will I do about my shop? It’s not quite making enough money for me to pay for this lease on my own. I know that I can’t let him sell the candy anymore, but this shop is my dream. I don’t want to lose it. Aww Ferp, how could I have been so stupid? My mom always told me never to talk to strangers, and this is why.

Ferp: meow.

_(Carol picks up news paper and begins reading)_

C: Wow Ferp, they’ve managed to take a photograph of another planet. The wonders of technology these days never cease to amaze me.

Ferp: ( _just chilling_ )

_(Carol continues to flip through the paper for a little while longer, and the sits up and gasps in surprise)_

C: Ferp! Oh my goodness! I’ve figured it out! We can keep the shop!

_(Ferp is indifferent to the outburst)_

C: This article says that a drug dealer, matching High Fructose’s description perfectly, is wanted! And there’s an eight thousand dollar reward! I’ll be able to buy the building and keep the shop! This is wonderful, Ferp!

( _Ferp leaves room, annoyed by the disturbance of his afternoon_ )

C: Bye Ferp! I’m going to the police station, I’ll be home later!

**Scene 6**

_Carol goes to the police station, mimes talking to them, the policeman takes notes and hands her a bag of cash. High Fructose is seen being brought in, in handcuffs, laughing maniacally._


	3. Act Three

**Scene 1**

_ (Scene begins in jail, High Fructose is sitting chained to a table with the plexiglass barrier between him and one of his minions. They pick up the phones)  _

HF: Did you bring what I asked for?

Minion: Yeah I got it right here, High Fructose.  _ (pulls a bottle out of his pocket)  _ Corn Syrup?

_ (High Fructose takes the corn syrup, scene ends)  _

**Scene 2**

_ (Carol is in her shop, it’s early morning and she is arranging flowers. The doorbell rings and a butch man in a suit comes in)  _

C: Hi, how can I help you?

Man: Hello, my name is Agent Redlake, and I’m from the 40th division of the CCCA. I may have an expansion deal that could interest you. Can we talk? 

 

**END**


End file.
